1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to clothing accessories for children, and in particular to a disposable coverall garment for toddlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small children, sometimes referred to as toddlers, begin to develop manual dexterity and eye coordination during the formative years of 18 months to three years. During this learning experience, toddlers prefer to use their hands and fingers as a substitute for spoons and forks at mealtimes with the predictable results that their clothing usually becomes soiled with spilled food and drink. It is generally believed that handling and manipulating food is an important part of a child's development as a transition from being spood fed by its parents to eating correctly with silverware and without accidents. It is further believed that the tactile learning experience provided by handling of the food by a toddler in a relaxed atmosphere will, in the long run, lead to the development of good eating habits, even though this process is sometimes frustrating to the parents.
In order to minimize the clean-up problems associated with the handling of food by toddlers, a bib or cloth is worn by the toddler while eating, to protect his clothing. The bib typically comprises a single thickness of cloth or plastic which is placed on the toddler's chest directly beneath his chin. The bib arragement eliminates a substantial part of the clean-up problems involved with food which is inadvertently dropped or spilled. Because of this protection, the parents are at ease, and the toddler senses this and is therefore more relaxed and receptive to training directions and suggestions.
Although the conventional bib has been successful and extremely useful, it protects only a relatively small area of a toddler's clothing which might be exposed to food which has been spilled or dropped. Additionally, it is not unusual for toddlers to wipe their hands on anything within reach, including especially their own clothing. The conventional bib cannot provide protection for this situation.